


Night-wear is Overrated

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Banter, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sharing Clothes, Top Severus Snape, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry barely has any clothes. Why would he, if he can take anything he needs from Severus?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 292





	Night-wear is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> Based on the second part of Nocturnalfaerie's request - Harry steals Severus' pyjamas.
> 
> Oookay, I'm not sure what's happened here and why this thing suddenly became this high-rated *<_<*. I just hope I haven't botched your lovely idea too much. 
> 
> There wasn't much colour in this one (it didn't really fit anywhere, and constantly naming the colour of the pyjamas seemed a bit excessive), and really, it wasn't the main focus of the story, so it became a stand-alone. The Colours series is resting today.

The alarm charm pinged lightly, indicating that someone else was now in the house. Severus stopped stirring the potion, raised his head from the cauldron he was attending to and waited. Just like he expected, he heard a muffled thud and low-voiced curse. Severus smirked. Harry forgot about the coffee table, again. 

“Potter?” Severus’ voice was loud enough to reach the upstairs. The boy was earlier than usual today. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” From the way Harry sounded it seemed he was sprawled on the floor rather than standing upright.

 _I know it’s you, you daft creature._ Severus shook his head; who else was able to produce so much disorder by simply Apparating somewhere?

In a moment Harry’s combat boots clomped on the stairs leading to the basement and Severus’ lab. Harry’s messy head popped into the doorway. “Can I come in?” Three months with Severus taught Harry to be cautious around Severus’ lab.

Severus looked around the lab assessing the possibility for disaster. He saw none; despite several large cauldrons bubbling with potions, the premises were quite harmless so that even Potter’s clumsiness wouldn’t ruin anything. 

“Yes, Potter, you _may_ come in.” Severus put aside the stirring rod. 

Harry made a funny face at Severus’ attempt to correct his grammar and gingerly walked between the cauldrons to Severus. “So, how was your day?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Do I really have to answer that?” He pointedly looked around the lab.

Harry laughed. “No, not really. Just thought I needed to say something.” 

Now it was Severus’ turn to make a face. “Experience and common sense should have taught you already that we function better when one of us,” Severus pointedly looked at Harry, “remain silent on as many occasions as possible.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I love you too, Severus.” 

Severus almost blushed and felt the need to steer the conversation to a safest ground. He still felt uneasy whenever Harry said something like that. “Need I ask _you_ how your day was?” He obviously needn’t; Harry’s battered look spoke volumes on itself. “What marsh have you graced with your presence today?”

Harry laughed again and rubbed at his muddy cheek. It was a running joke among the Auror trainees in Harry’s group – for some reason their supervisor thought it necessary to constantly train his subjects in adverse weather conditions, preferably somewhere with a lot of sludge, water, and dirt; hence, Harry’s constantly messy appearance. 

Feeling the need to take a little revenge against Severus’ comment, Harry stood on tiptoe and kissed the man’s cheek. Severus’ responding reaction wasn’t entirely what Harry hoped it would be. Instead of waving Harry’s dirt-smeared face away, Severus fixed Harry’s chin firmly with one hand and kissed him properly. Harry gasped into Severus’ mouth and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.

When Severus finally broke the kiss, his expression was immensely smug. “Did you really think I would be squeamish about a bit of dirt on my person?”

“Mmh.” Harry was still clinging to Severus’ neck, with the silly smile on his face. 

Severus pinched Harry’s bum lightly and Harry finally emerged from his reverie. “Oi. What was that for?” Harry wiggled the offended part of his body. “I was rather hoping to use that later tonight.”

“Did you indeed, Mr. Potter?” Severus’ sounded amused. “Then I suggest you go upstairs and make yourself presentable. I might be un-fastidious enough to overlook a bit of dirt, but I certainly won’t let you into my bed in this state.”

“Right, then I’m off to shower.” Harry grinned, pecked Severus on the cheek again and dashed upstairs. Only the miracle and the stabilizing charm Severus was applying to all his cauldron saved the day-worth of Severus’ work and Harry’ skin intact. 

Shaking his head and smiling (though he didn’t quite register he was doing that), Severus set to wrap up his work for the day. 

~*~*~*~

By the time Severus finished with his potions and went upstairs to his bedroom, Harry managed to disrobe, scattering all the available surfaces in the room with his soiled clothes, and was now occupying Severus’ shower. 

Severus noted a tea-tray full of biscuits, sandwiches and sweets sitting on his bedside table. Harry obviously was feeling enough at home at Severus’ house to ask his elf for tea; not that Severus minded greatly. The boy was still scrawny, despite the substantial meals the Ministry provided for its Auror trainees.

With a flick of his wand Severus sent Harry’s dirty clothes to the laundry; his elf would take care of that. It still surprised Severus how proud Harry was of his Auror uniform. Severus was also somewhat disturbed, though he would never admit it to the boy, when Harry confessed that his uniform was the first clothes that really fit him. When Severus cautiously inquired about Harry’s Hogwarts robes, Harry dismissed them as not being the proper clothes. After all, he still had to wear his cousin’s old rags underneath it.

Unlike Hogwarts’ uniform, the Auror one was a full set of garments – from underwear to winter-wear; of course, no one was forced to wear the full set everyday; but Harry did. And secretly, Severus loved the look of Harry’s lean form in those formal garments. 

Severus took off his waistcoat and was fixing Harry a cup of tea when the boy emerged from the bathroom, smelling of pine and lemons and wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his hips. Severus licked his lips unconsciously. It was all still rather new to him – having an attractive, almost naked young man in his bedroom on regular basis. 

“Oh, tea. Thanks.” Dripping water all over the floor, Harry walked to Severus and took the cup from his hands. 

Severus cleared his throat. All his wittiness and scathiness suddenly evaporated. “You used my shampoo.” That was the stupidest remark he’s ever made. Luckily, Harry didn’t notice.

Harry flopped down on the bed, narrowly avoiding spilling tea all over the bed. “Yeah, it smells nice. Like you.” Harry took a hearty sip of tea and sighed contentedly. “Do you mind?” 

Severus shook his head, still dumbfounded. “Not at all. It does smell nice.” And it did; on Harry even better than on him. Feeling that he was about to embarrass himself further by saying something stupid again, Severus hurried into the bathroom. It was after all his turn to take a much needed shower.

Fifteen minutes under the cool spray and the absence of all that wet young skin calmed Severus’ somewhat frayed nerves. He realised it was foolish; it wasn’t the first time that Harry stayed the night; the boy’s been spending practically every night for the last three months in Severus’ house. They haven’t quite discussed that yet, but Severus noticed how Harry’s meagre possessions began to creep into his house. He didn’t mind that, too.

Severus wiped the fogged mirror with his hand. He rather liked having Harry around. Ever since that day in the Hogwarts’ infirmary, when Severus awoke with his throat bandages heavily and his hand clasped tightly in Harry’s, they both were quite keen on knowing each other better, understanding each other. 

Equally, none of them expected their quest for understanding to extend that far as to reach Severus’ bedroom, but, well. Things happened. And Severus learned it the hard way that if good things happened to you, you’d better keep them close at heart. And so far Harry was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

Still staring at his ruffled and soggy reflection in the mirror, Severus extended his hand reflexively to where his pyjama usually hung on the back of the bathroom door. His hand grabbed at empty air. Severus looked behind his back to the door – no pyjama. Then Severus remembered that he asked the elf to wash it. 

Severus raked his hand through his wet hair. In his haste to leave the bedroom and the delectably naked Harry he forgot to take a new set of his night-wear. Severus spent several moments thinking about his available options. He could try to summon the garments from the bedroom and into the bathroom, but that might give Harry a reason to mock him about his insecurities. Severus highly doubted that Harry would do that, but he wasn’t willing to take that risk, not when they finally got comfortable around each other and tolerant of each other’s good-hearted teasing.

His other option was to stroll into the bedroom the way Harry did – wearing nothing but a towel. That would bring his openness in front of Harry to a new level. Before, Severus always made sure to undress in darkness, or at least semi-darkness, to avoid showing his naked body to Harry. The boy was still too young to understand that Severus was actually doing that. And right now the early evening light was too much for Severus’ peace of mind. 

Finally making a decision, Severus snatched his towel, hastily dried himself, and opened the door into the bedroom. While he was taking his time in the bathroom, Harry didn’t waste any of his time. He finished his tea and polished more than the half of the treats on the tray. 

And he acquired himself some night clothes. Severus gaped – Harry was wearing Severus’ spare set of pyjamas. And he was reading a book. 

The pyjama pieces were too long and too loose for Harry’s smaller body, so he rolled the legs and the sleeves up. The v-cut of the shirt hung low on Harry’s chest, and charcoal grey colour of the fabric accentuated Harry’s fair skin nicely. Severus has never seen anyone look so sexy wearing an oversized night garment. 

Harry sniffed the air sensing the pine scent, and looked up. “Hey.” He snapped the book close and tossed it aside. His eyes raked appreciatively over Severus’ body. Harry rolled to the side and extended his hand to Severus. “You were taking so long that I began doing my homework.”

Severus walked to sit on the bed and took Harry’s hand. “What are you wearing?”

“Your pyjamas.” Harry grinned and kissed Severus’ palm. Well, a stupid question deserved the stupid answer.

Severus climbed on the bed and settled on his side facing Harry. He freed his hand from Harry’s hold and traced the boy’s face. “And you’re doing that why exactly?” 

Harry purred and rubbed his cheek on Severus’ palm. “Because I don’t have any of my own.”

“Hm.” Severus’ caressed Harry’s lips with his thumb. Now that Harry mentioned it Severus realised that he has never seen Harry wear any night-wear before. All their evenings at Severus’ house ended with them falling asleep naked, so it was natural that Harry never needed to wear anything to bed. 

On those rare nights when Harry stayed at his own small apartment somewhere in Muggle London he obviously had no need of such thing as pyjamas as he was living alone and there wasn’t anyone to reprimand him for his frivolous behaviour. 

Harry stretched his neck forward and kissed Severus. His tongue traced Severus’ lips lightly, and Severus caught the intruder with his lips. He gently rolled on top of Harry, turning the boy onto his back. Harry’s leg immediately went up and around Severus thigh. The towel got dislodged in the process and was now lying uselessly atop Severus’ bum. 

Harry was sliding his hands up and down Severus’ back in a gentle caress. With relief Severus finally admitted to himself that Harry wasn’t appalled or disgusted with his scared body. He kissed the boy deeper for that. Harry moaned into Severus’ mouth. 

Harry’s hand reached the unravelled towel and he threw it off the bed. The cool evening air brushed against Severus’ bum. With a final delicious pull on Harry’s lower lip Severus slowly got hold of Harry’s arms and gently pinned them above Harry’s head. He nuzzled at Harry’s neck and kissed the soft spot between the boy’s collarbones. Harry whimpered; Severus laughed softly.

He slowly released Harry’s hands and rose up, sitting on top of Harry’s hips, pinning them to the bed. Severus toyed with the hem of Harry’s shirt. “Tell me, Mr. Potter, what are you going to do in winter? This house is particularly cold at that time of the year, and no warming charms can help much.”

Harry slid his hands up Severus’ thighs, caressing the lean muscles. “I was hoping you’d warm me up with your body.” Despite being snogged senselessly, Harry had enough presence of mind to tease Severus. “Or, if you were unavailable, I would nick one of your wool nightshirts I’ve just seen in your dresser.” Severus laughed and made a mental note to always be available to Harry on cold winter nights.

Severus slid his fingers under the hem of the pyjamas shirt. He moved his hand up (wickedly ignoring Harry’s gasp when his hand brushed against the boy’s cock) until he reached the warm skin of Harry’s stomach.

“Now, Harry, tell me, why are you wearing a pyjama while I’m not?” Severus’ other hand joined its companion under Harry’s shirt and pulled the garment up a bit, baring Harry’s taut belly. Severus leaned forward and blew at Harry’s bellybutton. Harry moaned and scratched at Severus’ thigh lightly. He tried to get hold of Severus’ half-hard cock, but the man gently batted his hand away. 

“That’s what people do, don’t they – wear pyjamas to sleep.” Harry’s eyes were glinting cheekily at Severus from under the thick black lashes. 

Severus laughed and pulled the shirt up some more. Now Harry’s chest was exposed to Severus’ hungry eyes and the soft cotton of the shirt was bunched under Harry’s armpits. “Why, Mr. Potter, you were hoping to go to sleep? This early in the evening? How silly of you.” Severus’ hands slid up, to brush at Harry’s peaked nipples. 

Then Severus’ hands tugged the crumpled shirt up. Harry understood the non-verbal hint and raised his torso up. Severus threw the now useless garment to the floor. He splayed his fingers wide on Harry’s almost hairless chest and slowly slid them down until he reached the too loose waistband of Harry’s borrowed pyjama bottoms. 

“If I remember correctly, earlier this evening you’ve mentioned some body part of yours which you intended to use later tonight?” Severus slid the very tips of his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s pyjama trousers. “Or have you changed your mind?” 

Harry’s hips bucked involuntarily under Severus’ ministrations. Severus could clearly see the outline of Harry’s erect cock under the soft fabric. They would get to that later. Severus tugged the trousers a bit down and Harry gasped at the sensation of the soft fabric sliding over his sensitised skin.

Harry gasped out. “It’s... um... on the other side... this part... I’ve mentioned... before...” 

Severus took pity on Harry and slowly removed the pyjama bottoms, carefully avoiding Harry’s erect cock that sprung up the moment it was freed from the confines of the fabric. Severus lowered his chest to Harry’s, pressing their heated skin together. 

“Would you care to show me its exact location?” Severus whispered into Harry’s deliciously pinked ear. Harry babbled something incomprehensible and wound his legs around Severus hips once again. Severus laughed softly. 

If that was the reaction he would get from Harry every evening for the rest of their lives, he would be willing to give up his every piece of clothing to the boy.


End file.
